The relation between detailed structure and anticoagulant activity of heparin will be investigated further by use of chemical methods and degradation using heparinase from Flavobacteria. The studies on the structure and biological role of heparin sulfates will be extended to include a wider range of this complex polysaccharide and it will also involve characterization of proteoglycans. The role of glycosaminoglycans in amyloidosis will be investigated by inducing deposits in organs of experimental animals (mice) and examining polysaccharide metabolism.